transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron
Biography Prior to the War Megatronus II flew around, shooting at a giant beast, and eventually killed it. After the Match, he was approached by Orion Pax and told him of his plans to leave the Arena. He then preached to Orion about his ideologies for Cybertron's future. He was inspired by Orion to approach the High Council, and he did so, with Orion and his friends at his side. Upon walking to the High Council building, he was informed that someone didn't like him, and Megatronus decided to shorten his name to "Megatron". He appeared before the High Council and told them of his ideas, and demanded to be named the successor of Nominus Prime. He was mocked by the High Council, and began to grow angry and show his true colors. He was interrupted by Orion, and left as Orion gave his speech. He lured Nominus Prime into an alley and bisected him. He later lured Orion, Ariel, and Dion into the alley and subsequently killed them. He met with Soundwave and ordered him to rally an army, before he was found by Omega Supreme and taken back to Iacon. War for Cybertron Part 2 War for Cybertron Megatron is condemned for murdering Nominus Prime, but was freed when Soundwave arrived with an army. Megatron then left Iacon with his Army. Far away, he told his army, the DECEPTICONS, that they are going to destroy the Cybertronian Government. Three Weeks later, he ordered his Decepticons to attack multiple planets at will. Years later, he led his soldiers into an attack on the Citadel of Light on Elonia, and killed an Autobot Heavy Soldier. He engaged in a fight with Nova Prime, who threatened him for killing Nominus Prime. Megatron is pinned to the ground, before gaining the Upper hand and told Nova Prime that he made a mistake. He was once again threatened by Nova Prime, before decapitating him. He was attacked by Breakaway, but shot and killed him. Years later, he engaged in a fight with Guardian Prime on Floron III. He ordered Warwolf to attack, while he fought Guardian Prime. After Guardian Prime activated the Apex Armor, Megatron was severely beaten, but gained the upper hand when Guardian took it off. He stabbed Guardian in the chest, before ripping his head off. Years later, he contacted Gigatron (who just killed Zeta Prime) and ordered him to lead the remaining Phase-Sixers into overtaking Garrus-9. Centuries later, he was contacted by Sentinel Prime and asked to rendezvous on Luna-1. There, he was offered by Megatron to reduce the War. Though hesitant, Megatron decided to shorten the war. Years later, after learning that Sentinel planned to flee Cybertron, he sent Decepticons to destroy the Prime. ''War for Cybertron Part 2'' Years later, he led Soundwave and Barricade to Trypticon Station. After the pod was shot down by Thundercracker, he ordered his soldiers to keep moving. Megatron then led his soldiers to slaughtering soldiers. He ordered Soundwave to open the doors to Starscream's quarters. He managed to break into the Main Hub, and managed to subdue the Seekers. He showed Starscream mercy and gave him an offer: To Join the Decepticons. After Jetfire fled the Station, he ordered Thundercracker and Skywarp to not go after him and Skyfire. He then ordered Starscream to lead the Seekers into finding Dark Energon. After Starscream left, he ordered Soundwave to keep an eye on Starscream. At Darkmount, he was informed by Fracture about Halogen's information. He then ordered Soundwave to find files on "Zetca". He was told of Zetca's last known location, before Bumblebee was exposed to them. Megatron demanded to know what Bumblebee has learned, only to have his voice box ripped out. He then ordered Fracture to take care of Bumblebee. Moments later, he was informed that Bumblebee managed to escape, but didn't show any care. And was informed by Rumble that Bumblebee escaped Darkmount. Upon Optimus's arrival to Tyger Pax, he was already choke-holding Rubicon, and holding the AllSpark. He proceeded to execute Rubicon, before ordering his Decepticons to attack. Megatron prepared to kill Optimus, only to be stopped when Bumblebee stole the AllSpark from him. After Bumblebee launched the AllSpark into space, he gravely wounded the scout, and retreated after being shot by Prowl. He was informed by Soundwave that they found the Dark Energon. He then joined his army in Kaon, and was given the Dark Energon by Soundwave. he then ordered his soldiers to fortify Kaon, before telling Soundwave and Starscream that Valve was one of the Last Omega Guardians on Cybertron. He then headed for the Fortress of Kaon. He enters the Throne Room, before he obliterated a Statue of The Fallen and sat in the Throne. He then told his soldiers that Victory is near, before listening to his soldiers chanting his name. ''War for Cybertron Part 3'''' He was approached by Starscream and informed Starscream of the Origin of Dark Energon. He then proceeded to shoot down Starscream's idea of the Terminus Blade and mentioned that it was hidden away by Nexus Prime. He then ordered Starscream to Route out a way to the Core of Cybertron. After Starscream leaves, he was informed by Soundwave that the Wreckers are close to taking the Hydrax Plateau and ordered him to send in Leapers and Marauders. He then asked for the presence of Skyquake and Dreadwing, and ordered them to go in search of the AllSpark. Hours later, he was informed by Slipstream that The Wreckers were coming towards Kaon. He ordered Slipstream to have the Decepticons defend Kaon. He ordered Soundwave to activate a Photon Cannon and for it to fire upon The Wreckers. Megatron began to think that the Autobots would fall without The Wreckers. He then ordered the Decepticons to defend Kaon at all costs. As the battle played out, Megatron watched as Omega Supreme entered the Battle. He ordered for The Seekers to attack the Omega Sentinel. While the battle played out, he himself retreated to the Core of Cybertron. He managed to reach Cybertron's core and poison it with Dark Energon. And began to cackle in the wake of his victory. [[War for Cybertron Part 4|''War for Cybertron Part 4]]'' He plucked a chunk of Dark Energon off of the Crystal and began to meditate with it. He is given a vision of Unicron and introduces himself, before offering him a chance at revenge. He was then told by Unicron that once Dark Energon floods Cybertron, they would be able to reanimate Unicron. After sensing the Essence of Primus, Megatron awoke to find Optimus and the Autobots behind him. He then attacked the Prime and his soldiers. He was then possessed by Unicron and continued to fight the Autobots. He managed to beat Jazz, Ironhide, and Prowl. He prepares to make his move and kill Optimus, only to be shot and injured by Elita One. He was then surrounded by several Autobots and was knocked out before he could attack. [[War for Cybertron Part 5|''War for Cybertron Part 5]] 14 years later, he managed to return to Kaon. He is approached by Fallen Angel, and was given the head of Scattergun by the latter. He scolded the female Decepticon for failing to capture Scattergun, only to mention that it doesn't matter, as they have enough Autobots for Shockwave's project. Megatron then led Fallen Angel to Shockwave's Lab. Within the Lab, Megatron was welcomed by Shockwave. He then listened as Shockwave explained the Cloning Process to Fallen Angel, before adding in that each Autobot was to be cloned. He then watched as Shockwave cloned a group of Autobots and Lockdown. After the process, Megatron welcomed the first clone, which he dubbed "Scattershot", to the Decepticons and ordered him to take the Prisoners to their cells. He then ordered Starscream and the Seekers to keep an eye on Scattershot. Moments later, he was approached by Starscream and informed of Scattershot's betrayal, to which Megatron subsequently blasted Starscream, before ordering the Combaticons to chase after Scattershot. A day later, he was approached by Onslaught and informed of the Combaticons' failure to recapture the Autobots, to which Megatron dismisses. He then ordered Shockwave to clone more Dissolvers to hunt down Scattershot. The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 ''Moments later, Megatron welcomed the next Dissolvers: Windblade, Guzzle, Fallback, Scamper, Armorhide, and Seaspray. He then made Windblade the leader of the "Omnicons", and ordered them to hunt down Scattershot and that they would die if they failed. A moment later, he was asked to start an Assault on Iacon by Windblade, to which Megatron ordered ALL Decepticons to attack Iacon. At Iacon, Megatron ordered the Decepticons to attack. He charged into battle, where he engaged in a brawl with Optimus Prime. He was tossed aside by Optimus at one point. He witnesses as Scattershot bisected Black Scourge and tried to go in for the kill, only to be dragged back by his nemesis. He informs his nemesis why he led the Attack on Iacon, before advancing on him. Moments later, he was contacted by Windblade, who reported the Mission a failure, which Megatron confirmed. He ordered the Decepticons to return to Kaon. A couple hours later, Megatron injured Starscream out of frustration and demands why Windblade didn't think of any possibilities concerning Scattershot. He was told by her that he sent Infant-Minded Transformers to hunt down another Infant-Minded Transformer. Out of rage, Megatron managed to lift Guzzle and toss him across the room, before approaching Windblade in a horrifying manner. He calms down when Soundwave informs him that Scattershot is on Luna-1 and orders Windblade to lead the Omnicons to Luna-1. A moment later after the Omnicons leave, Megatron speaks to Soundwave of the Autobots' Plan to flee Cybertron. He then ordered Soundwave to prepare the Warp Cannons for an Assault. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] A year later, during the Assault on Iacon, Megatron is approached by the Combaticons, who carried an incapacitated Optimus. He told Optimus that he should've lost the war. He ignores Optimus's pleas and kills a pair of Autobot Soldiers. He ordered Soundwave to destroy The Ark and threatens Optimus, before he is attacked and killed by Metroplex. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'' His remains were dumped within Kaon's dump, where his head was later found by Rumble. His head was brought to Soundwave's workshop, where Soundwave rebuilt Megatron and revived him with Dark Energon. After coming back Online, he is left enraged when Soundwave informs him of Starscream's take over. He then shot and beat Starscream when the latter prepared to exile the Combaticons into the Shadow Zone. He then launched Starscream into the Shadow Zone and gave his goodbye, before returning to Kaon and trapping Starscream in the Shadow Zone. He ordered Soundwave to free the Combaticons, and was welcomed back by Fallen Angel. He ordered for Shockwave to return to his tower, before promoting Sunstorm and Fallen Angel and ordering for the Decepticons to storm Trypticon Station and activate the Nemesis Protocol. After Trypticon Station was taken by Decepticons, Megatron arrived and used a small Dark Energon Crystal to reactivate Trypticon. After Trypticon comes Online and refuses to pledge allegiance to Megatron, Megatron threatened to have he re-deactivated. After Trypticon transformed, he was informed by Soundwave that they won't be able to wait for Shockwave, and Megatron mentions that he wanted Shockwave to guard Cybertron in his absence. Megatron told Soundwave that they won't need Shockwave where they're going. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 2'''' Moments later, he was informed by Shockwave that the SpaceBridge was ready, and told Shockwave that they need to fuel The Nemesis, before they could take off. He then ordered Shockwave to have the Dinobots "Domesticated" before ending the Transmission. Moments later, when The Nemesis caught up to The Ark,he contacted Optimus, shocking him. He then threatened Optimus and told him that the Autobots had their chance at the beginning of the war to leave Cybertron. Megatron ended the transmission, and eventually made his way aboard The Ark, where he engaged in a fight with Optimus Prime. He threatened Optimus, before being informed by Soundwave that majority of the Combaticons are being left behind to which Megatron told Soundwave to let them die. He lost his fight when he was blasted back onto The Nemesis by Optimus. He then ordered all Decepticons to return to The Nemesis as The Nemesis was pulled back in to the SpaceBridge portal. The Nemesis hurtled towards The Moon where it crash-landed, deactivating Megatron in the process. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] Earth TO BE EDITED... Personality TBA Relationships * Orion Pax/ Optimus Prime -Supporter-turned-victim-turned-enemy * Ariel/ Elita One -Victim-turned-Enemy * Dion/ Ultra Magnus -Victim-turned-enemy * Nominus Prime -Victim * High Council -Enemies * Soundwave- Ally * Nova Prime -Enemy; Victim * Breakaway -Enemy; Victim * Guardian Prime -Enemy; Victim * Repugnus -Enemy; Deceased * Warwolf -Second-in-Command; Deceased * Zeta Prime -Enemy; Deceased * Gigatron -Ally; Deceased * Senitnel Prime -Enemy * Barricade -Soldier * Rubicon -Enemy; Victim * Fallen Angel -Subordinate * Shockwave -Subordinate Appearances * War for Cybertron Part 2 * War for Cybertron Part 3 * War for Cybertron Part 4 * War for Cybertron Part 5 * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 * Fall of Cybertron Part 1 * Fall of Cybertron Part 2 * Fall of Cybertron Part 3